1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a unique, economical exercise device which allows the user to conveniently perform variable resistance type exercise, Embodiments of the instant exercise unit can be transported in a suitcase or brief case and easily stored in a small area.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been known for some time that exercise is a basic requirement to the health of a person's heart and that consistent moderate exercise can prevent heart attacks. Studies have now proven that exercise can help more than the heart. Exercise increases the body's ability to use oxygen (VO2), a body function which normally begins to decline about age 20. Studies have shown that by maintaining a high VO2 ability the body can slow down the aging process dramatically. Exercise will also increase the amount of blood supplied to the skin cells, removing waste products, bringing nourishment and, according to aging studies, decrease the number of wrinkles. Exercise not only improves muscle tone but appears to help in reducing high blood pressure thereby lowering blood-cholesterol levels and improving blood sugar levels in diabetics. It is recommended that a person exercise 30 to 60 minutes per day, with a minimum of 12 minutes of aerobics maintaining the heart rate at its "target zone" (75 to 80% of the maximum heart rate).
Obesity, a far too common problem in affluent countries, can be greatly assisted by exercise. Regular exercise burns off calories as well as assists in the primary weight loss of fat and not muscle. Weight loss strictly by diet alone, can cause loss of lean tissue as well as fat.
A recent advertising supplement written by the American Medical Association states that:
"The National Institute of Health calls exercise the most effective anti-aging "pill" even discovered. Scientific studies continue to demonstrate the many health-inducing aspects of regular physical activity." PA1 Mental health--Studies find exercise an antidote in certain cases of depression. PA1 Diabetes--Regular physical activity can help eliminate or reduce some patients' need for insulin. PA1 Hypertension--Regular exercise can help lower high blood pressure in some individuals. PA1 Heart disease--It can help reduce incidence of heart attack, and may even encourage more rapid recovery in heart attack victims. PA1 Arthritis--Through certain exercises, patients can sometimes preserve a full range of movement. PA1 a. it is expensive; PA1 b. it is not portable since the machines are extremely heavy and a complete setup typically requires over 1000 square feet; and PA1 c. a different machine is needed for each muscle group; (consequently, about 20 different machines are available).
Exercise also can help heal the body. This means that in some instances, it can help correct physiological illness.
Exercise trends have changed dramatically over the last few years. During the 70's it was jogging, during the 80's it is working out.
The best known method of developing the strength, size, and endurance of particular muscles is the lifting of free weights, such as barbells. However, free weights have basic limitations, One of these being that they do not provide proper variable resistance. According to Dr. Ellington Darden, Research Director of Nautilus, due to the "manner in which they function and because of their basic shape", to become stronger muscles should be subjected to "increasing resistance as they contract". However, most barbell exercises do not provide this increase in resistance. In fact, in many of the exercises the resistance decreases as the muscle contracts.
The Nautilus exercising concept, which is popular in many health clubs and exercise gyms throughout the country, overcomes the lack of proper variable resistance in the barbell. In the Nautilus system, variable resistance is achieved through the use of cams. The need for variable resistance is based on the biological fact that the effective strength of a muscle is not the same in every position. For example, when an arm is fully extended sideways, it takes very little resistance to prevent the arm from being rotated upward. However, as the arm rotates at the elbow, the effective leverage increases and the muscle is enabled to apply its full force. The Nautilus system applies resistance to the muscles through the full range of their movement thereby exercising with the muscle, not against it. This method permits muscles to be strengthened much more efficiently than by free weights.
The goal for every serious "exerciser" is to build body muscle to a desired point. Muscle strength and endurance come from working muscles against some form of resistance. Muscle, however, doe not build beyond the level of resistance to which it is subjected, no matter how many repetitions are done. The Nautilus system increases the weight after a certain number of repetitions are completed, thereby increasing the amount of muscle.
Nautilus equipment, however, has a few major disadvantages in that:
The expense of each machine, the multitude of machine types needed for different exercises, and the amount of space needed for each machine makes the system not feasible for use at home by most consumers. Thus, to obtain the advantage of a full Nautilus program an individual would have to join a gym or health club. This again can be expensive and often nut used to its full extent due to time pressures.
An exercise alternative has been home gyms. Last year more than $1 billion was spent by consumers on home exercise equipment. While not providing the type of exercise that the Nautilus provides, they are convenient in that a few minutes of "free" time can be productively used for exercise. Again, however, the home gyms can be expensive and, in most cases, do not provide variable resistance during the exercise motion.